In general, there are two complementary approaches to fabricate an article of manufacture: additive manufacturing and subtractive manufacturing.
Additive manufacturing involves aggregating material to form the desired article of manufacture. In contrast, subtractive manufacturing involves removing material to form the desired article of manufacture. In practice, many article of manufactures are fabricated using a combination of additive and subtractive techniques.
A form of additive manufacturing colloquially known as “3D printing”—is the subject of intense research and development because it enables the fabrication of articles of manufacture with complex geometries without molds or dies. Furthermore, 3D printing enables the mass customization of articles of manufacture with different dimensions and characteristics. There remain, however, many challenges in the design, manufacture, and use of 3D printers.